Romano
Donatello Romano is a member of LoSeR, the newest boyband signed to Vision Records. While not especially talented as a singer, he is the group's primary songwriter. He was the first member of the group scouted. Early Life (1993-2003) Donatello was born in 1993 in the port town of Salerno, Italy. Born in a family of 7 siblings consisting of, 4 brothers and 3 sisters Don found it hard to get attention as the second youngest, and developed a extreamly flashy personality so people had to pay him attention. This attuditude caused him a lot of trouble from school to work as he found it easy to get on people nerves. By 2003 Don had found two loves. Music and Ladies. He found the 1st one help in his ability to seduce and meet girls so only feel more in love with it. Although he enjoy music and love learning about it he had almost no talent for it, as such start to get annoyed as saw less dedicated people surpass him easily as he got older. Getting Into The Music Industry (2008-2017) Don lacking of talent was fought daily by his passion as he spent his youth maddeningly focusing on music, trying to make up for his inablities with hard work, with small breaks for one night stands and short romances. Don tried to learn as many parts of the music industry he could, spending his best years with little sleep and mind destorying workloads. As he attended Saint Louis Collage for Music, he also worked at a unpaid internship at tiny music label so he could learn production and composing, as well being a member of a street rap battle scene on weekends, on top of nightly writing solo songs which intill he was 22 where all reject one after another by every label or anyone he show them to, and all of this had to work along side him working for a small radio station to learn how music was supplied and make rent money. Don was rarely ever in these insane years able to sleep for longer in a given day more then 5 hour broken up in mutiple naps between jobs. Due to the insane workflow he kept himself to trying to gain the skills he need for the industry he rarely spent any time with friends or ever took on a long-term girlfriend, using all the free time he had to study or sleep. His lack of social interaction in his teenage years along side near constent rejection made him gain a false ego trying to keep himself mentally sane, this didn't help in his ability to make friends for when combined with his flashy personality he found it almost painfully easy to drive people up the walls. In his late 22s he finally started finding small victories and successes, finally having people liking the songs he wrote, even shadow writing lyrics for small singers and even a few bigger one although he was never credited for any of his work. He enjoyed this time as his workload was able to decrease with him being out of college so finally able to get decent night sleep. He did find conflict between his now main job at the radio and his internship, as the radio tried to push him to a prime time slot, that someone leaving had created but doing so would mean Don would have to leave his internship which he enjoyed more. The pressure from this caused him to leave radio altogether and to work fully as a lyricist while he finished up his internship.However to his annoyance they didn't offer him a full-time job or sign him like they had promised, especially annoying be it how they near the end where using him as a full time producer and composer. During his time working as a producer his intense workload gave him little free time to listen to artists but he made sure to listen to works of other producers so he could understand his job better, and became a massive fan of Jackie Ellis. As such he was delight when a job offer came from the record label she worked for, without giving it a second thought seeing nothing binding him to Italy any more he took all the money he had, along side selling nearly all of his possessions to earn enough and flew for his first time ever abroad. He was extremely broken though when he found out it was a staff job however he had travel across the world for. Tried of not being recognised, he turned the interview into a showcase, showing them how his talent could be more useful in a group then as just staff, to his surprise they accepted and to his delight and after 10 years of endless maddening work he finally had beaten down the door with his own foot.Category:Artists Category:LoSeR